Spring's Falling Leafs
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Kakashi and Haruka never really got along like lions and the female is trying to be more dominate, can they find that common ground for the sake of a dear friend and for the sake of their students? KakaXOc. Warning: Lemon, death... among other things...
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Mayu no Haruka.

Meaning: Reason of Spring Flower.

Age: 26-27

Highest Rank: Chunnin.

Birthday: May 3rd

Height: 179.5 cm

Weight: 51.9 kg

Gender: Female

Blood Type: AB

Village: Konaha

Occupation: Assistant Teacher to Iruka.

Family: All… dead.

Best Friend: Uchiha Obito. (Dead)

Element: Wind.

Hair: Black.

Eyes: Green

Favorite Food: (This is just to piss Kakashi off) Peach lollipops.

Likes: Uzumaki Naruto. Sweets. Tea. Reading. Kids.

Dislikes: Uchiha Sasuke. Bitter foods. Sake. Death.

Chapter 1:

"DISMISSED!!!" Iruka yelled. My jaw dropped as I covered my ears. The kids filled out of the room and left. I shook.

"Must he be so loud when he's mad…?" I asked myself.

"Naruto!" I snickered at the boy freezing in place. The blonde boy grinned at him a weak attempt to get out of trouble.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei?" The twelve year old boy asked. Iruka motioned for him to come to him. I took my things.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei." I said. I spun on my heel. "Don't do that much damage to the boy."

Naruto gave me a worried expression and gulped. Iruka gave me the thumbs up. I shrugged at both of them and turned around and headed for the door. Naruto gave a scream and I felt him latch onto my leg. I looked down at him with an arch eyebrow. He looked at me with those big blue eyes and a pout on his face. Those whiskers sagged and he seemed like a helpless little puppy. I fought myself from kidnapping him and taking him home. He was just… so CUTE!!! I inhaled sharply and shook my head. He fell back flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air. I giggled at him.

"Good night." I said and left the academy.

I traveled through Konaha with a small bag of things to grade on my back. My hair had to be back in a pony tail because if it was down… well.

_I had my hair down one day in the academy. Iruka left the class to go get Naruto back. I gave the kids some worksheets to complete and turn in for a grade. My hair got in my way as I started grading other papers at the table and I did not catch Choji eating muffins in the class… muffins… those were good muffins actually._

_I came to an apartment and pulled out my keys. I opened the door and walked inside. I placed my back down oh ever so carefully in front of my desk and sat down on my bed. I fell back only to be forced to look up to see a messenger hawk peeking at my window. I scowled at the bird and rose from my bed._

_I opened my window and allowed it to enter. I took it out. I pulled out the scroll and opened it. "Yappidy, yapp, yapp…" I paused reading it over again. "NO!!!" I screamed in agony. "I hate my job…" I clawed the desk slowly sinking to the floor, turning into liquid. "Mommy…"_

_I sent the hawk back on it's way and rushed to the Hokage building at once. I knocked on Hokage-sama's door. "Come in." I walked in. I looked at the old man. I pointed at the paper giving him a look._

"_SHA!!!" He blinked._

"_What about it?"_

"_Why those exams?! Why not… why not?" I looked at him worried. He gave me a nod. I turned into liquid again. I stood back up very slowly. "And also the rest… why?"_

_The Third shrugged. "You are really good at reading data. You should be able to put together good teams, Haruka."_

_I sighed. I shook my head. "Ok. Ok. When are the teams due?" I asked feeling like a push over._

"_Right after they take their final exam." The third explained. I nodded._

"_Ok, Hokage-sama." I smiled. "I'll see you when the teams are done." I began leaving._

"_Haruka." I stopped and looked back. I hummed out a yes. "Kakashi will be one of the jounin being a teacher. Don't choose his students based on prejudice."_

_I tilted my head. "Whatever makes you think that Hokage-sama? Of course not. I wouldn't do that because they are my students too. My students before his." I said._

_He nodded his head. He pushed some files in front of the desk. "These are all the data sheets for every student that has been attending the academy. Fill in the results of the exams then do as you wish with the teams. Just try to make them…"_

"_They will be fine." I replied. "Good night Hokage-sama." I said. I took the file, waved good bye and walked back home._

_Joy…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My alarm went off. _I heard you._ I thought I said. In my head I got up brushed my teeth and dressed, but that wasn't the case. I was still laying in bed sleeping like a fool. (me: that reminds me of my Italian teacher… 'you fool!' a good times…) I finally opened my eyes calculating the situation. I could call in sick and sleep the rest of the day like the lazy bum that I am. Or… I could get up and watch the final exams. Remembering I had to make the teams for this years graduating class I rose and smashed the alarm clock to bits. I hissed at it and got ready. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked to the academy.

I paused seeing someone dear. Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke." I said. The raven haired boy looked at me. I motioned for him to come to me. He dug his hands in his pockets and walked over slowly his feet barely lifting from the ground. His eyes looked slept in over a week but he looked perfectly healthy. He seized movement in front of me.

"Yes Haruka-sensei?" He said. He sounded like his dad. Yup… awful.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." He replied a cold glare boring into my eyes.

"Come into the academy." I told him.

"I was going to go train until class started." I grabbed his ear. He twitched.

"Listen to me you twerp." I told him angry immediately. "You over train yourself. Eat something sweet and go take a nap like any other kid." He glared at me.

"I don't like sweets."

I scowled at him. "Take a nap…" I shoved him in. _Why can't he be like Obito…? God…_

He walked in. I knew what was going through his head, that I was troublesome and overprotective. I patted his head as we walked into the class room. He looked back at me and I gave him a smile. He grunted and continued walking. He sat in his chair and looked out the window. I sat in my seat and scowled at him.

"How are you?" I asked. He looked at me. "How are you?" I repeated.

"Fine." He answered.

"You don't sound fine."

He shot a glance at me. I sighed.

"Is it Itachi again?" He shot me a glare. "Shuck it up." I told him. "I have to deal with it too." Sasuke looked back out. I sighed and gave him a graded paper. "Hundred." I told him.

"Yeah." He replied. I kissed his head. He gave me a look.

"You're getting on my bad side kid." I informed him patting his head.

He looked away. I chuckled. I went back and pulled out my file and opened it. I took the other files of the rest of the final exam. I chuckled again remembering that today the kids would graduate. I looked at the names, Uzumaki Naruto right underneath Uchiha Sasuke. I tapped my fingers. I looked at the Uchiha looking out his window. I saw Kakashi in his eyes. I shook my head. Where did that come from?

Naruto entered and sat down randomly near Sasuke. Yeah…

I withdrew a sheet from the file. On top it wrote Hataka Kakashi. Below there were three boxes. In the first I wrote Uzumaki Naruto, second Uchiha Sasuke and blanked out at the last one. I sighed. Iruka came in. He looked at and rushed over. He looked at the papers.

"You got that job. Congratulations Haruka!" He said enthusiastically. I smiled at him.

"Arigotou." I told him. He waited until everyone was in the class.

"Ok for the last exam we will do the clone Jutsu."

I gulped and looked up at Naruto freaking out clawing his hair out. I gulped. I entered the exam and observed the children doing the clone Jutsu. I waited frantically until we got to the Us. Sasuke did the Jutsu flawlessly as usual. Naruto was the next to enter. He build up as much charka as he could and created a clone that was an utter failure. Iruka and Mizuki argued whether he should graduate from the academy and Iruka decided against it.

After Naruto was bummed I could tell as he sat on the swing and watched everyone get their headbands but him. I heard a few women talking about the Kyuubi being in him and got pissed I walked over to him. "Naruto?"

He looked up at me. "Hey, Haruka-sensei." He whispered.

I bent down to his eye level. "What some ramen?" I asked.

He shook his head and just held the rope of the swing.

I sighed, "You want me to push you?" He shook his head again and watched some people. I looked his direction and saw that he was looking at families. I looked back at him and touched his arm. "Ok kid… let's get out of here." I told him. He got off the swing without protest and we walked on the roads. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why is Iruka-sensei so harsh on me?" Naruto asked.

I sighed. "He is trying to make you live up to your potential, you little prankster!" I told him giving him a soft nudge on the head. He chuckled childishly. There was silence for a short while. "He really loves you, ya know…" I said. I felt Naruto's eyes on me. "Iruka and you… did you know you two understand the same pain?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you know the Kyuubi Naruto?" Heck I just realized I broke the law.

"No…" I laughed. I gave him another small nudge.

"It's ok. You'll learn in time. Well, Naruto, the Kyuubi was this demon fox, it was huge and it had nine-tails. About twelve years ago… it attacked the village… many of us, Iruka, myself, and many others that were children at the time lost loved ones. We know the pain of being left alone. We understand you Naruto. That's why Iruka is tough on you… he sees himself in you. He's trying to protect you."

Naruto's eyes shined and he looked on the ground. He kicked a rock.

"Something else is bothering you too…"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

He stopped walking. He looked at me. "I'm out of instant ramen at home." I took a moment to registered that before cracking up. Mizuki came by and said that he wanted to speak to Naruto too. I let them be.

I went home and finished the last grouping arrangements for the teams. I jumped at the alarm that was sent across the village. I filed in and got to the Hokage building. I pushed myself through the shinobi. I landed right next to Asuma. I tapped his arm. He looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea. We are about to find out."

"Great…" I whispered. We watched the third walk out of the safety of the building where the Hokage always resided. The old man just looked at us for a long moment.

He sighed, "It has come to my belief that Naruto has taken the scroll of forbidden seals." My heart stopped.

"He won't get away with this one!! Hokage-sama!!!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Some shinobi chanted.

"Yes those are dangerous scrolls forbidden by the previous Hokage. If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble." The Third said. "It has been half a day since the scroll was taken we must hurry and find Naruto!!"

"Yes!!!"

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at the shinobi that vanished and I fallowed. I stopped on top of a building. I sat down pretzel style. "Come on Haruka… think… if I was Naruto and I stole something… where would I go?" I paused. "Woods." I stated. "Somewhere with shelter…" I disappeared. I reappeared in the woods.

I searched. I could feel my heart racing. Naruto, Naruto… where was Naruto… "I found you, hey…" I heard an angry Iruka say.

"Oh, I found the noose bleeder." Naruto's childish voice spoke.

"WHAT?!!! I FOUND YOU!!!" Iruka screamed. I sighed and walked in their direction.

"Nope. I found both of you." I stated. "Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Naruto, your all beaten up, what were you doing?"

"You found me… I've only learned one skill…" Naruto explained giggling. "Never mind that, hey, hey?! I'm going to try an incredible skill if I do it let me graduate!!" Naruto said excited. _So he was practicing… here… trying to learn a new technique… I'm proud of you Naruto._

"Naruto?" Iruka said. We both looked at him. "Where did you get that scroll on your back?" I remembered now. I placed my hands on my hip getting ready to scowled him.

"Oh this?" He said blissfully as if he did nothing. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too." I paled and looked at Iruka. He looked at me as well. "He said if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate!!"

_Mizuki…? I thought looking at Iruka as he looked me. Suddenly Iruka pushed me and Naruto aside. I grabbed and shielded him from the ground as we fell. I looked to see Iruka hailed with a whole bunch kunai._

"_Iruka!" I said still holding Naruto._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**I watched Iruka bleed. I looked up at the tree in the direction of where the kunai came from. Naruto looked up at me then at Mizuki up in a tree. "Nice job in finding him…"**

"**I see… so that's what's going on…" Iruka rasped.**

**Naruto and I became confused. "Naruto give me the scroll!!" I panicked. I got up and threw my arms out in between Mizuki and Naruto.**

"**Hey!! Hey!! What's going on here?! Hey!!"**

"**Naruto Uzumaki you let Mizuki near that scroll and I will personally kill you…" I told him I looked back at him seeing his face in horror.**

"**Naruto! Haruka is saying dome give him the scroll even if you die!! Ok?!" Iruka said pulling a kunai out of him. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!!"**

**I looked back to see Naruto now in a defensive crouch.**

"**Naruto… there's no point in you having I'll tell you the truth." My heart dropped down to my gut.**

_**I pushed through many shinobi gathering the corpse of their comrades in sorrow trying to find my parents. I tugged on one man's shirt. He looked down at me. He had an injury on his cheek. "Sir, sir! I can't find my parents! Can you help me find them?!"**_

"_**Who are your parents?"**_

"_**Mayu no Aki and Mayu no Namiko!" I told him with large eyes for a thirteen year old. My heart was pounding. His eyes saddened.**_

"_**You're Mayu no Haruka right?"**_

"_**Yes!" I screamed panting.**_

"_**They just sent a shinobi out to get you… Haruka your parents died from the attack." I stepped back and gave him a questioning look as I shook my head. After a moment of fighting myself I was down on the ground in fetal position crying and screaming. I lost my parents to the Kyuubi… on this day February 27th**__**.**_

"**N… NO!!! DON'T!!!" Iruka cried.**

**I looked at Mizuki. "No! Please Mizuki don't, don't! That hurts everyone please!!!" I screamed.**

"**12 years ago.. You know about the demon fox being sealed right?" No… he didn't it was against the law. "Since that incident… a rule was created for this village."**

**Naruto was silent for a moment. "A rule?" He asked stepping forward. I pushed him behind him from being next to me.**

"**But… Naruto. This rule was never meant to be told you." Mizuki said.**

"**Not me? What is this rule? Why?!" He asked. Mizuki giggled. I started fighting myself trying not to shove Naruto's head into the ground so he didn't hear the rest of this. "What… kind of rule is it?"**

"**The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."**

"**Huh?" I threw a kunai at Mizuki.**

"**Keep your fucking mouth shut!" He pulled out another kunai and stopped mine. "He is not a demonic fox! Get it! That boy is not the Kyuubi! Naruto has never hurt anybody like that!!!" I screamed.**

"**Stop fighting yourself Haruka and just admit it…" Mizuki taunted.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!" Naruto screamed and drew Mizuki's attention.**

"**Stop it!!" Iruka screamed joining me in protest.**

"**It means that you… are the nine tails demon… that killed Iruka's and Haruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…."**

"**STOP IT!!!" Iruka and I screamed.**

"**You have been lied to by everyone!!"**

"_**He loves you, ya know."**_** That wasn't a lie… it wasn't!**

"**Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?" He started spinning a large shuriken in his hand. "Iruka and Haruka are actually the same!! They actually hate you!!" I jumped around feeling Naruto's chakra increase. He was very angry… I could tell by his face. **_**This isn't fair… he's never had parents to love him… no siblings to love him or for him to love either. He's always surrounded by those that hate him…**_** "Nobody will NEVER ACCEPT YOU!!!" Mizuki screamed at the boy. **_**That's why the poor kid causes trouble… to get attention to get something… anything…**_** I remembered.**

"_**Obito! Stop that!" I said as he tickled me. "Stop!"**_

_**Yeah… always causing trouble… to get something out of anybody…**_

"**That scroll was used to seal you up!!"**

_**He acted like nothing was ever bothering him… he was really honest to god's truth hurting inside… I saw the shuriken flying towards him and I jumped on top of him to protect him. I await the sound of my flesh being torn and the pain to come but… it never did. I looked down Naruto's shocked face was there looking at me and someone else. I look up to see Iruka. I gasped. Blood started to fall from his mouth.**_

"_**Iruka…" I whispered.**_

"_**Why…?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**My… parents… after they died there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me… I was so sad. I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention to get people's attention since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing. So I kept like an idiot. It was so painful…" **_

_**I lowered my eyes knowing what he was talking about. Iruka started crying. I dug my nails into the ground and couldn't help but join him. When was the last time I cried over being alone? I suddenly felt bad… that I should have taken better care of Naruto… I should have been more like a mother to him than a teacher.**_

"_**Yeah Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too."**_

_**I leaned forward and nuzzled his head. "I'm sorry Naruto."**_

"_**Same here… if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have to feel like this…" Iruka finished.**_

_**I studied Naruto's face through my tears. I whipped them away and smiled at him. He took off and ran. "Naruto!" I screamed after him.**_

_**I heard Mizuki landing on the ground. "He, he, he, sorry but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier… those were the eyes of demon." I got up and pulled that large four point shuriken out of Iruka's back. I touched his shoulder.**_

"_**Haruka already told you… Naruto isn't like that." Iruka said. I glared back at Mizuki.**_

"_**Well, that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto… and get the scroll and deal with you two later." Iruka tried to go after Mizuki as he rushed after Naruto but couldn't even take a step.**_

"_**Stop." I told him. "Let's get those kunai out of you first." He nodded. I took out the kunai and ripped off the sleeve of my grass green shirt and wrapped it around his wounds.**_

"_**Haruka… find him… don't let him hurt Naruto." **_

_**I nodded and disappeared. I jumped from tree to tree. I looked behind me and saw Iruka transform into Naruto with a log as the scroll. I nodded understanding the strategy. I found Naruto. "Naruto!" He looked at me. "Naruto… I didn't lie to you… Iruka and I really do love you…" He didn't reply. I sighed. "I lost everyone dear to me… I lost my parents and then my best friend… I don't like seeing children without their parents… immediately I get this protective thing… that's why I have to protect you… you are alone Naruto." He looked at me. "That's not fair towards you…"**_

_**The next thing I knew he was hugging me. I grunted. "It really is painful." he whispered. I cooed him soothingly stroking his knotted golden locks. I heard someone being punched. I grabbed his hand and hide with him behind a tree shrinking down holding him in my embrace as he embraced that oh too precious scroll.**_

"_**What? Why… Naruto?" Iruka's voice asked. A thud was heard near by. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki's voice asked.**_

"_**I'm Iruka!!" Iruka said.**_

"_**I see." Mizuki said. "He he, he, he, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"**_

"_**I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!!**_

"_**You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same."**_

"_**The same?" I tightened my grip on Naruto hearing those words.**_

_**I put my face into his hair. "You are nothing like him… you're a great person." I drew back. Naruto looked at me. "Him not so much." Naruto wanted giggle.**_

"_**If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want. No way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you are assuming…"**_

"_**Yeah…" Naruto tensed. I tapped his shoulder. He refused to look at me. I tapped his shoulder again. He looked up with a mad face. I held up a single finger. "The demon fox would do that… but Naruto is different he is… I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students he may not be the hardest worker… and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him he already known what it is to feel in your heart he isn't the demon fox anymore… he is a member of the hidden leaf village he's…" Naruto was curling over himself. He started shaking, "He's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto started sobbing. I pulled him against me and let him cry silently. **_

"_**Ok whatever…" I heard Iruka grunt in pain. "Iruka I said I would take care of you later but I'm changing my mind." I heard the wind being sliced. "HURRY UP AND DIE!!"**_

"_**Iruka!" I screamed letting go of Naruto who also jumped out of my arms. I ran to Iruka while Naruto ran to Mizuki and kicked throwing the shuriken off course. Both me and Iruka stood there startled. **_

"_**You should not have done that…" Mizuki warned. I pulled out yet another kunai ready go defend Naruto.**_

"_**Don't touch Iruka-sensei or Haruka-sensei. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto threatened.**_

"_**You idiot! Why did you come out?! Run away!" Iruka said. I touched his shoulder and shook my head giving him a small grin.**_

"_**Shut up!! Punk like you, I'll kill you in one shot!"**_

"_**Try it trash!! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!!"**_

"_**Then do it demon fox!!" Mizuki screamed sounding hysterical.**_

"_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!" Thousands of Naruto's appeared. My jaw mentally dropped… just by the number of them.**_

"_**Those are a lot of Naruto… my worst nightmares of teaching have come to life."**_

"_**Wha?! What's going on?"**_

"_**What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me with one shot? Well then… I'll start things off!!"**_

_**Mizuki screamed and soon it was over… I sighed. Too much drama for one night.**_

"_**He, he, I went a little too far…" Naruto admitted about the bloody Mizuki. I smiled him. I shook my head. Naruto grinned. **_

"_**Naruto, come over here…" Iruka said. "There's something I want to give you." Naruto stepped closer. "Close your eyes." Naruto did as told. He shut his eyes.**_

"_**Can I open my eyes now?" he asked impatient.**_

"_**Not yet Naruto-kun." I told him.**_

"_**Sensei, now?"**_

"_**Ok you can open your eyes." Iruka smiled at him as I stood behind Naruto. **_

"_**Congratulations Naruto." I said. He looked at me.**_

"_**For what?" He whispered.**_

"_**On graduating." Iruka said. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He realized that he was wearing Iruka-sensei's headband. "Let's celebrate!! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!" Naruto was sad but happy. He tackled his sensei in an embrace. "Hey that hurts!" Iruka yelped. I giggled. At least they were ok.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I had a huge smile on my face. I put the papers in front of the Hokage. "Here you go! I think you'll like _Kakashi's_ team." I spoke his name with venom in my voice. I cleared my throat and smiled again. He blinked and looked under his name. He nodded.

"Very nice team you put together right there."

"Ya know it!" I grinned.

"Good very good." he smiled. "Alright. Day off."

I paused and my eye twitched. "Serious?"

"Yes…"

I was already half way out the door. "SEE YA LATER SUCKERS!!! HERE I COME RAMEN!!!"

Inside the office the Hokage was staring at the door. "She's just like Naruto." he said and turned to the window.

I was all over ramen that day… two three bowls. I ate until I could not eat anymore. When I got the bill I smacked lips and inhaled. "That's a lot of zeroes." I stated. I paid and looked inside my wallet. "Poor thing is so empty." I laughed at myself. Thanked the chief and left.

I saw Sasuke and Sakura. I started walking towards them. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's annoying voice said. I cringed at it. "You're so shy." _Sasuke? Shy? No… not possible. _"Are you ready now? I sure am!!!" She squealed. I twitched at the scene.

"It's time to go. Where's Naruto?" He asked. _Now that's normal Sasuke._

"He, he, don't change the subject… Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get in fights with you." Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look. "Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents." Sasuke and I froze. _Ok… that little bitch dies… Sasuke didn't have parents either! Neither did I! _"He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case." My jaw dropped.

"That's why he misbehaves so much…"

"Huh?" _That's right Sasuke… that's my boy._

"All alone… the sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels."

"What's this…all of a sudden…"

Sasuke looked back at her. "You are annoying." He firmly stated and walked away. I put my fist in the air and rushed after him.

"Hey…" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be rude… that was really kind of you… defending Naruto like that."

"I wasn't defending Naruto." He stated.

"It sure looks like that to me."

"Well I wasn't." He said coolly.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No." He said. I ruffled his hair.

"Ya know… you little twerp. You need to talk to someone. Stop shutting yourself out of everyone else. Some people care about you still…"

"Not my family."

"Not your family… your friends. Your comrades."

"They'll just get in my way."

"For what purpose." His eyes became dark. "I'm not going to talk to you about that right now." I said. He looked at me. I noticed we were near Naruto's apartment.

"Why?" I looked away and then looked up hearing Naruto's screams. He slide to a halt in front of us.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Ninjas can untie ropes… remember that dead last."

"Oh!!!" Naruto said sweat dropping. He hid behind me. "Haruka-sensei…"

"Hey, you got yourself into this mess kid." Naruto screamed again as I left the area. "Play nice love birds."

"Haruka-sensei!!!" Naruto screamed.

I laughed as I walked into Naruto's apartment only to find the third and a very bad memory.

"So this is Naruto's house?"

"Yes." The third said. "He's a moron but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types. Plus, your team will have Sasuke of THAT Uchiha clan. Good luck."

Kakashi sweat dropped still holding the milk carton. "Yes sir."

"Joyful." I stated. They both looked at me. "My day off… I wanted to spend it with my most favorite and least favorite student and I run into their teacher." I glared at Kakashi. He kept his impassive face. "How very nice to see you… how long has it been?" I asked.

"Six months, two days, three hours, 50 minutes and nine seconds. But who's counting?" He stated.

"Perfect… half way into the year and my peace is ruined." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you grow up?" He asked venom in his voice.

I glared at him. "Never…" I said. The third stepped back.

"You two still have issues to work out?"

"YES!!!" We both screamed at him.

"For the past thirteen years they still can't get over his death and solve it…" he began walking away. "Issues… they act like a married couple." He walked out. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Take good care of Naruto and Sasuke."

"I wasn't intending to do anything different."

"Don't over do it on the survival training."

"You know I will." I spun around.

"Hatake! What is your problem! You're going to hurt them!" I snapped. He looked at me.

"Why so defensive about them…?"

"I think you know very well why I'm defensive of Sasuke, and Naruto… harm him and you will find yourself ten feet under!" I snapped.

"Don't plan on losing to a chunin." He began walking away.

"If Obito had become a chunin and decided to remain one that wouldn't have come out of your mouth." I hissed. I didn't look back at him.

"That was a dirty trick." He hissed.

"Just as it was unfair allowing Obito to die?" I asked.

"You know I couldn't do _anything about that." I chuckled and turned around._

"_Somehow I find that very hard to swallow…" I told him._

"_Well swallow it." He hissed back. I glared back at him. I walked to the refrigerator and opened it. "What are you doing?"_

"_Damn!!!" I yelled. "He really is out of instant ramen…" I said sadly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Haruka paced outside the training grounds. If Kakashi seriously injured them she swore on The third's grave she would kill him. Her hands shook in anxiety. What if he seriously hurt Sasuke…? He heart sank. Or worse… Naruto? She reached out for the opening to the training grounds. She looked away. Sliding down she remembered. **

**Sasuke… the clan was just it. Obito… **

"_**Haruka…? Haruka? EARTH TO HARUKA!!!" Haruka jumped up with a scream. She panted and looked at Obito.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!" she screamed.**_

**Naruto… the same knuckleheaded-ness.**

_**Obito snickered. Haruka looked at him. "What was the reason for that?"**_

"_**Just wait for it…"**_

_**Rin's screams echoed the building. Haruka looked at Obito for a long moment where silence filled it. "Nice." They laughed together.**_

**Haruka took a moment. She stood and decided she could not stay here. She walked to the K.I.A monument. She sat down in front of it. **

"_**They say wars on the way?" Obito once told her. Haruka looked at him. She tilted her head at his sudden seriousness. **_

"_**Obito…?" She whispered touching his shoulder. He spun around and smiled at her with his large orange goggles.**_

"_**Sorry, Haruka-chan! I don't know what got into me!" Haruka smiled at him. She put him in a headlock.**_

"_**Whatever you say Obito." They laughed.**_

**Haruka patted the monument. **_**It's been 13 years…**_** She thought sadly.**

"**You guys!!!" She heard someone yell. "Pass." She turned around and walked through the thin line of trees to find Naruto tied to a stump, Sakura scared out of her wits, Sasuke glaring and Kakashi with a line of smoke around him. Haruka smacked her lips.**

"**May I ask… why my favorite student is fucking tied to a stump?" She asked emphasizing every syllable. Kakashi looked back at her and grimaced.**

"**They are the first to graduate for me."**

"**Oh really? I'm not surprised." She answered.**

"**We passed…?" Sakura asked. "But why?"**

"**Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. …A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Thos who beak the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash… but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades… are lower than trash."**

_**He's so cool…**_** Naruto thought.**

_**He's so melodramatic. **_**Haruka thought.**

"**That ends the training. All of you pass!!! OK!!! Starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin its duties!!"**

"**YAY!!! I did it! I did it!!! Ninja!!! Ninja!!! Ninja!!!" Naruto chanted. **

**Haruka held up her hand and gave him a peace sign. "Great job Naruto!" She told him.**

"**Let's go!" Kakashi said.**

"**God damn it!!! I knew this would happen!! Untie me!!!" Naruto cried. **

**Haruka laughed and untied him. He ran off. She stayed behind watching him run off. Kakashi looked back at her. She glared. **_**Harm the boys… and I die huh? Do they remind you too much of our best friend… Relax Kakashi… she's just as stubborn as Obito. Give her time to get over it… but isn't thirteen years enough time. Nope… apparently not.**_** Kakashi thought as he turned around again and left.**

_**Haruka ran into the training grounds. Obito was tied to a post. "You pass." Minoto said.**_

_**Kakashi sighed. He saw the girl. Haruka freaked out. "Obito!" She said. Obito looked at her.**_

"_**Haruka-chan!" He said. "I passed! I passed!" he said with a grin.**_

_**She grinned as widely as him. "Awesome! Same here!"**_

"_**Cool!" He paused, "Wait a minute… crap!"**_

"_**What…?"**_

"_**We left the smoke bomb back at the school!" Haruka yelped and covered her mouth. **_

_**Rin punched Obito. "Baka…" She said. Kakashi sighed again.**_

"_**Great… I'm surrounded by morons."**_

"_**I'll get it!" Haruka began running. Obito began struggling.**_

"_**No! HARUKA!!! UNTIE ME!!!"**_

**Kakashi closed his eye. **

"_**Take good care of Rin for me…"**_** He looked back again at the girl. **_**"And Haruka… she's going to be pissed."**_

"**I can see that now." Kakashi sighed.**

**A few days later Haruka found herself asleep on a desk with Iruka sitting next to her. He poked her and she jumped in the air screaming. She panted putting her hand on her chest and came down to her seat from the ceiling. She watched a feudal fire country lord's wife cuddle her cat.**

"**Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried." Haruka twitched. **_**If I was that cat I would have run away as well.**_** She thought and let a giggle slip out. Iruka whacked the back of her head. She glared at him rubbing her head with a tear in her eye. Iruka nodded and crossed his arms.**

**The third Hokage lifted a sheet of paper. He took a puff of his smoking pipe. "Now… Kakashi's Team Seven your next duty is…" The woman and her cat began walking away from the area. "Hmm…" He looked down the list. "Babysitting and elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and help with the potato digging."**

_**Are you sure that's a mission?**_** Haruka thought before Naruto's sudden but required out burst.**

"**No!!! NO!!! NO!!! No, thank you!!!" Naruto yelled making an X with his arms. "I want to do, you know, more incredible mission!!! Find us a better one!!!" Naruto said.**

_**I agree with the shrimp. **_**Haruka thought.**

_**I agree.**_** Sasuke thought.**

_**Geez… how annoying…**_** Sakura thought.**

_**Sigh… I thought it was about time for this…**_** Kakashi thought.**

**Haruka jumped as Iruka slammed his hands onto the table and stood. "You idiot!!! You are just a rookie!!! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!!!" He shouted.**

"**But!! But We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!!!"**

**Kakashi punched Naruto's head. "Be quiet you!!"**

**Haruka stood. "Hey! Hatake! What did I say about hurting Naruto?!" She snapped.**

"**Haruka! Kakashi! Naruto! Iruka!" The Hokage yelled. "Calm down. Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." The Hokage said. He removed his pipe from his mouth. "Listen everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists… and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The villages is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Gennins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities. And if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Gennin. D-rank missions are perfect for you."**

"**Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for…" Haruka nodded to Naruto.**

"**Hey!!! LISTEN!!!" The Hokage screamed with an anime vein.**

"**I… I apologize…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head pathetically.**

"**Geez!! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what?!! I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!!" Haruka started tearing.**

"**I'm so proud of him." She said. Naruto turned his back to them as he continued to sit pretzel style on the ground.**

_**Sigh… I'm going to get yelled at later for this…**_** Kakashi thought.**

**Iruka smiled at the little boy. The Hokage did as well. "Ok." The third said drawing everyone's attention. "If you want it that much… I'll give you a C-rank mission." **_**He, he, he used to only be able to express himself through pranks. "It's a protection mission of a certain individual."**_

"_**Yay!" Naruto yelled.**_

_**Haruka raised her hand. "Give me five Naruto!" They high fived.**_

"_**Don't praise him!" Iruka yelled at Haruka. "What kind of teacher are you?!" Haruka had already glomped on Naruto.**_

"_**The crappy kind that encourages misbehavior!" Iruka looked at Haruka with an evil look. Haruka and Naruto screamed and hid behind the young Uchiha. Naruto peered out from behind Sasuke.**_

"_**So who are you protecting?! Who?!!! WHO?!!! A feudal Lord?!!! A Princess?!!!"**_

"_**Calm down. I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?" The door behind them opened.**_

"_**What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially… the shortest one with the suer stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!!!"**_

"_**Haha!!! How's the shortest one with the stupid face." Naruto said. He took a moment to realize that it was him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto screamed. Haruka fell on her back laughing her guts out.**_

_**Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket. "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!"**_

"_**I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna said.**_

"_**Haruka." The third said. Haruka looked back at him. "Why don't you go with them?" he asked.**_

_**Haruka paled. "Why?" She squeaked out the question.**_

"_**Since you are off because of school for the next four months why don't you just go with them. Since they are right here." Haruka paled even more.**_

"_**But, but!!!"**_

"_**Maybe this will make you two solve your problems…"**_

"_**NO!!!" Kakashi and Haruka yelled at the man.**_

_**In a few hours they were at the gates of Konaha. "Let's go!!!" Naruto and Haruka screamed.**_

"_**What are you so excited about?" Sakura questioned Naruto.**_

"_**Cause… I've never left the village before."**_

"…_**Hey!!! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked. Haruka balled up her fists.**_

"_**He, he. Well, I'm a Jounin and she's a Chuunin, don't worry about it."**_

_**Haruka glared at the man. "He should be worried about it." Kakashi shot a glare at her.**_

"_**Hey, old man!!! Don't mess with ninjas!! I'm incredible!! One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage!!! My Name is Uzumaki Naruto!!! Remember it!!!"**_

"_**Hokage is the village's number one ninja right?" Tazuna pulled the corks of bottle off with his teeth. "I doubt some like you could become it…"**_

"_**Shut up!!! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage you will acknowledge me!!!" Haruka covered his mouth.**_

"_**Don't say that…" she told him. Naruto looked at her confused. She smiled at him. "I'll talk to you about it later.**_

"_**No, I won't, you brat." Tazuna said. Haruka scowled at him. "Even if you did become Hokage."**_

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Naruto screamed.**_

"_**I said stop, moron." Kakashi said.**_

"_**Don't insult Naruto, baka." Haruka said.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"**Umm… Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked. **

"**What?" The grumpy old man replied to the girl with the pink hair.**

"**You're from the Wave country right?"**

"**What about it?"**

"**Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?"**

"**No, not the Wave country. But in most other countries… the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas."**

**Haruka's eyes widened. "Naruto, lecture." She covered her ears. Naruto freaked out.**

**Kakashi cleared his throat. "To the many countries of the continent of a Shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the villages rule the countries they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi village. Within the many Shinobi villages, lead, mist, cloud, sand, and stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as the Great Five Shinobi countries. And, these are the only countries whose leaders receive the name "Kage."**

"**The "Five Kages", Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tschikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world."**

"**Wow!!! Hokage-sama is the best!!!" Sakura said.**

"**You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. Haruka laughed at them. "But don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission."**

"**Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked in the most happy, giddy-like voice she has ever or will ever make.**

"**Of course not!!!" Kakashi said and laughed.**

**Tazuna bowed his head and suddenly became uncomfortable. Sasuke looked back at him with a questioning look. The group continued walking for a little while and Kakashi looked to the ground. He nudged Haruka who nodded in return. Silence grew between them. Serious deadly silence.**

**Two ninjas sprung out of a puddle. One ninja lunged the other into the air and with that a sharp edged chain wrapped around Kakashi. Haruka jumped and gasped. Kakashi had the most shocked expression on his face.**

"**What?!" Kakashi cried.**

"**Huh?!" Sakura said.**

"**What's this?!" Naruto fallowed.**

"**Kakashi!" Haruka cried.**

"**One down." One of the ninjas said. The next thing everyone knew Kakashi was ripped to shreds. Blood flew into the air and body remains fell to the ground. Haruka was shocked and covered her mouth. She spun around.**

"**KYAA!!!" Sakura screamed.**

"**Ka-Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto screamed.**

"**Naruto look out!" Haruka shouted.**

"**Two down." The same ninja said. **

**Haruka pulled out kunai and threw them at Shinobi avoiding Naruto. She glared at them. As they were taken back Sasuke had time to throw a shuriken at their chain and the shuriken hit a nearby tree with the chain still on it. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and hit it smack in the center of the chain. Haruka pulled out her ninja string (or whatever the fuck it's called) slipped it through a kunai and throwing it she was able knock their heads against the tree. They disappeared into smoke.**

"**Shit! Bushin! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto!" She cried. One came up behind her and the other went for Tazuna. Immediately thought about Obito. **_**Am I going to die? Obito?**_

"**Sir, get back!" Sakura said getting in front of Tazuna.**

**Sasuke got in front of Sakura. "Sasuke!" Haruka screamed worried about him. Haruka gasped seeing Kakashi with both Shinobi. Haruka dropped to the ground. "Thank god."**

_**Kakashi-sensei… alive?**_

_**Bah… show off…**_

_**Kakashi-sensei… he used… Kawarimi?**_

_**Phew, we're saved.**_

_**Not yet. Thank goodness Sasuke and Naruto are alright.**_

"**Haruka." She looked up and Kakashi. "Sorry I didn't save you immediately are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Why did you freeze like that?"**

"**I'll tell you later." she said and looked away.**

"**Naruto. Sorry I couldn't save you in time either, your hurt. Nice job, Sasuke." Kakashi complemented. **

_**I couldn't do anything… Yet he it was his first real battle. Was he not scared at all. He looks as if nothing happened. And he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him. He even saved me…**_** Naruto thought weakly.**

"**Hey!!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him. "You alright… scaredy cat?" He mocked him.**

"**Sasuke." Haruka said in a motherly tone, startling Sasuke. He stared at her wide eyed. He felt like he had heard his mother. "That wasn't nice." She said. "Naruto, don't move. You're poisoned." Naruto lifted his hand. She stood and walked over to the injured boy. "If you move the poison will spread." She informed him.**

"**Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.**

"**What is it?" He replied.**

"**I need to talk to you." He said looking back at the man. **

**Haruka tied up the ninja again. She examined them. "They look like chunnin from the hidden mist village."**

"**These Shinobi are known to continue to fighting no matter what." Kakashi informed the group.**

"**How did you read our movements?" They asked.**

"**On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days…"**

"**Of course there is not going to be a puddle anywhere near the path we were on." Haruka interrupted him. Kakashi glared at her and she looked away.**

"**If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.**

"**If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but…" He turned his gaze to Tazuna. "There was something I needed to find out… Who these two were after."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Meaning… were they after you or one of us. W haven't heard that there are Shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-Rank mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you… this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-Rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."**

"**We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor…" Sakura began. **

"**Hmm…" Kakashi thought. "This might be too much… I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Haruka was ready to pull something out but Naruto stabbed himself in his injured hand with the kunai. Haruka freaked out.**

"**Naruto!" she said. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!"**

_**Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always… damn it!!!**_** Haruka looked at his flustered face. **_**I should becoming stronger… I've completed many missions and even practiced Jutsu everyday by myself. I'm not going to need saving ever again… I'm not going to be afraid and try to run… I won't lose to Sasuke… I swear it on this pain in my left hand.**_

"**With this kunai… I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!!" Naruto told the team.**

"**Naruto… it's good that you are releasing the poison but…" Haruka pulled out gauze. "any more and you'll die from lack of blood… seriously…"**

**Haruka walked over to him and pulled out a cloth as well. "No!!! That's bad!!! I can't die from something like this!!!" Haruka grabbed Naruto's hand.**

"**Let me see." Haruka told him. She whipped the blood away, put the cloth back into her pouch.**

"**Naruto, are you a masochist? What are you thinking?!"**

**Haruka bandaged up his hand. Kakashi looked at the wound. **_**It's already healing. It must be the nine-tails. Why isn't Haruka disturbed by it? She must already know and have accepted it without worry.**_

"_**Haruka-sensei?" Naruto distracted her from a flashback. She hummed and looked at him. "Are you ok?"**_

_**She pinched his cheeks. "You are the injured one and you are worried about me?" The boy smiled at her.**_

"_**Sensei…" Tazuna said. Kakashi and Haruka looked back at him. Haruka looked at Sasuke then Naruto. "I have to talk to you."**_

_**The next thing they all knew after Naruto recovered was that they were on a boat heading to the village. "What a thick mist, I can't see ahead." Naruto said.**_

"_**The wave country is at the base of the bridge. We should see the bridge soon." They looked and sure enough and enormous bridge came into view.**_

"_**WOW!!! IT'S HUGE!!!"**_

"_**Hey be quiet! Why do you think we are hidden in the mist and not using the engine?" The man rowing the boat asked. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou find us."**_

"_**Sensei…?"**_


End file.
